1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy robot which can be converted into another form, such as a car, motorcycle, helicopter, tank, or the like, by changing relative position of one or more of the head, arms, legs, or thighs constituting the toy robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional form-convertible toy robots, there is known in the art a toy robot of the type that can be converted into another form of rectangular shape by accommodating the head, arms, and legs into the body of the toy robot. Such a known toy robot, however, can not be utilized as another toy different in nature and shape from the original toy robot, and also as another toy more attractive for children.